I'd Lie
by AnonymousSparkle
Summary: Didn’t he realize that there was a girl who knew everything about him, wanted to make him smile everyday and loved him right there?-Temari wonders if Shikamaru will ever realize that she loves him. Song-fic, I'd Lie by Taylor Swift


**AN: Here's another one of my insomnia induced song fics. Of all the songs to get stuck in my head, this one really wasn't all that bad but I was happy to finally fall asleep after finishing this last night. I've always found these two to be adorable together. Please let me know what you think.**

The two of them lay in the dark field staring up at the stars. What a gorgeous evening this was. The sky was clear, the moon not to bright and the temperature was perfect. The beautiful, blonde sand nin rolled onto her side to take in her companion. Shikamaru looked relaxed, his eyes, full of intelligence, were taking in the night sky.

As much as he tried he wasn't fooling her one bit. She had known him much too long to not be able to read him. "You've got something on your mind." She whispered. The leaf nin sighed and rolled onto his side, propping himself up on an elbow. Temari took in his facial expression, noting the little things that made up the face she had long ago memorized. His eyes met hers and her lips automatically curved up.

God, his eyes were amazing. They had a never-ending depth and she could never seem to find all the colors that made them up. She gave him a questioning look, imploring him to talk to her. They had been friends for so long and they knew everything about each other. Temari loved her visits to Konoha for the simple fact that Shikamaru Nara would be there. Somehow, over the years, they had found the most amazing friendship in each other. God, she wished it would become more; it wasn't as if they were children anymore. He was 20 and she 22.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
_

"It's nothing really. Just something troublesome that Ino said." He let a laugh escape him. God, he's so handsome. I let the thought leave me though. He has never once shown an interest in changing our relationship and I wasn't about to push. "What did that silly girl say now?" Temari teased.

He sighed and a gave her a look. Temari rolled her eyes. "Oh, relax. I'm only teasing. Spill already, we both know you're going to tell me anyway."

A thoughtful looked crossed his face. "Ino said I'm the only guy she knows who isn't actively seeking a girlfriend. She kept teasing me, troublesome woman."

Temari chuckled, "Well, there is nothing wrong with that, she's just getting too nosey." If you wanted to date a girl, she thought, I know of one who'd say yes in heartbeat.

Shikamaru turned and lay on this stomach and she did the same. "It's not that I don't want to find someone someday, but now seems so troublesome. None of the dates I've been on have been any good anyway."

Temari laughed, "Everything is too troublesome for you. If you are waiting for the right time, it's never going to come. That's just not how it works." He just sighed and said nothing. Didn't he realize that there was a girl who knew everything about him, wanted to make him smile everyday and loved him right there?

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs_

As silence once again washed over them Temari thought about all the things she knew about him. He liked the color green, his birthday was September 22, he cared for his teammates deeply, smoked a cigarette at his sensei's grave every year on the man's birthday and the anniversary of his death. If anyone asked if she loved him she'd lie. Her greatest fear was that she'd lose him all together and would rather have him this way than not at all.

_And.. I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

He turned his head to glance over at her. "Funny, how do you do such a great job of clearing my mind when I can't even budge the thoughts an inch?"

Temari smiled, "This is why every man needs a woman in his life. That is a skill we are all quite proficient at."

Shikamaru sighed again, "You can be so troublesome sometimes but I'm glad you're here. I don't think I'm finding a girlfriend anytime soon and someone has got to keep this mind cleared." He smile to show he was kidding around and stayed near her for more than that. He couldn't ask for a better friend. The thing about Temari is that she never judged, always listened and gave advise only when asked.

Temari struggled to not show her disappointment as he once again overlooked the girl laying next to him. "I'll aways be around if you need me Shika." She whispered. Wasn't he supposed to be a genius? Temari had never come right out and said she liked him but she never indicated she'd be against the idea of them together. She even joked about it sometimes. For the past few years she had been hoping he would see her but for a genius he was pretty clueless.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long  
_

Temari remembered some of the things that had built their relationship over the years. Of course, there was the chunin exams, which they worked together on each year. She had helped him prepare for his Jonin exam, not that it really took much for him to get ready and in the big picture she was more of a supporter than a teacher when it came to that.

She remembered when Asuma had been killed. That had torn him apart inside. At the time, they hadn't known each other that well but she did what she could to help. This was a true bonding time for them. She would randomly show up where he would star or cloud gaze when she was visiting Konoha and simply lay there with him. The was never any pressure for him to talk and she never said a word.

Eventually he did begin sharing little things with her. Over the years she had seen him cry over this on a few occasions, usually when something had pulled a particularly emotional memory out of him. Later, she learned that he had never really cried with his teammates after they had dealt with the immediate aftermath of their sensei's death.

_He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

Again she began thinking of all the things she knew about the boy laying next to her. He loved to have an intelligent argument and she often started one just for his benefit. The laughable part was that on a good day she could keep up with him. No one had ever accused her of being a dumb blonde.

He and his father were a lot alike and shared many common features, like their eyes. He had had a rather awkward date with Ino a while back. The girl had thought she like him but in the end they just couldn't get past the fact that they were more like siblings. Temari had been relieved; better a beautiful sister than girlfriend.

_I could tell you his favorite colors green__  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

Eventually Shikamaru sat up and stretched. Temari's heart dropped, it was time to go home. Sliding herself into a sitting position, she took the hand he offered her and was pulled to her feet. "You're heading back to Suna tomorrow?" he asked. Temari smiled and nodded her head sadly. "Know when you'll be back?" he inquired.

"I'm not sure Shika. I think my brothers kind of want me back. I've been gone for a while." The pretty sand nin said.

"Be safe then and write every once in a while won't you?" He replied with a smile. The two of them hugged and he began to walk away. Dam it, why was her heart racing? She'd be back again at some point.

"Shikamaru!" she called out, causing him to turn around. Temari walked over to where he stood a questioning look on his face. "I…I…" she took a deep breath, "I think I have a solution to your problem." Shikamaru only gave her a more confused look. Sighing she wrapped her arms around his neck and with the last of her courage pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss didn't last long as he pushed her away from him. His hands were on her shoulders, holding her firmly in place. His eyes searched her face, trying to read her. Temari could do nothing but bite her lip, sure she had just screwed up. Next thing she knew he was the one kissing her. Once she was over the shock, she kissed him back. My god that felt good, like an electric current was running between them.

When they parted, the reality of what she had just done hit her. Without telling them to, her legs began to move and she was running away. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard him calling her name.

_He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you..._

The next morning Temari woke with stinging eyes and a headache. Why had she had to go and ruin everything? A part of her tried to remind her that he had kissed her back but she ignored it. He had never known before, how could that possibly be a true reflection of his feelings for her? The boy had not had any time to think about it.

There was a picture of them that rested on her mirror and she smiled when she sat in front of it to get ready for the day. God, he was beautiful. No matter what she would always care, no matter his feelings. There was so much even his teammates didn't know.

He could play guitar, bet they didn't know that. She remembered the day she learned about that particular secret. She had just arrived in Konoha and wanted to surprise him. When she arrived at his house, she saw that his window was open. When the konochi had jumped in though the window, she had been surprised to find him strumming on a guitar. How many times had she teased him about that? He didn't think he as any good and found it troublesome to play for others. He had never told anyone else about this talent of his. Temari thought he was pretty good and was always asking him to play for her.

She frowned and realized that after last night things would never be the same. A silent prayer for everything to be ok was said as she finished putting her hair up.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my makeup  
And pray for a miracle_

As she was about to walk out of the gates she heard a voice say, "You weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye to me were you?"

Shikamaru stood leaning against a tree just outside the gates, a bag slung over his shoulder. "What?" was all Temari could manage. This was not happening.

"The Hokage thought it would be best if you had another nin with you on your way back." He said with a smile. He straightened himself out and walked over to her, taking her chin in his palm and forcing her to look in his eyes. "Please don't ever run away from me again. That hurts you know." He said, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. He pulled her into an embrace, kissing the top of her head and breathing in the scent of her shampoo. Then he pulled back enough to press his lips to hers and once again, she felt the electricity between them.

_Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

As they ran toward Suna together they talked. "I guess there's a lot to sort out here huh?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but we've got plenty of time for that." He said, taking her hand in his. "I wish you had told me before." His forehead wrinkled, "I'm so sorry for missing that."

He admitted to her later than he hadn't been sure how he felt about her until their lips met the first time. Something about that kiss got the gears in his head moving and it didn't take long for him to reach his conclusion.

If you were to ask her if she loved him she'd lie. When she says yes, it always crossed her mind that love wasn't strong enough to describe what they felt.

**Thank you for reading this. Please let me know what you think; good or bad. I know that pretty button is calling to you, so press it please and leave me a review.**


End file.
